


The Secret

by Kekei11



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Haikyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kekei11/pseuds/Kekei11
Summary: You’re Kenma’s twin sister and have had a thing for Kuroo and he may or may not have feelings for you too.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo/Reader, kuroo/fem reader
Kudos: 5





	The Secret

Kuroo x reader

Y/n = your name

You're Kenma's twin sister and you're at their game against Fukurōdani to get into the Spring Nationals and it's neck and neck to finish the last set and they lose sadly. But right after they play another game because there is one slot left to get into the spring Nationals. You've always had a crush on Kuroo since you could remember. You remember being little and him coming over to help Kenma all the time because Kenma always plays video games. You play too but you know when to stop and to study you have long dark brown hair. Kuroo has a crush on you too and has always played hints at it. But never made any moves because of Kenma. You're more than positive Kenma told him not to make a move on you or anything. 

"Hey y/n thanks for coming! We are about to play another game here soon but I just needed a little bit of a break and wanted to come say hi to my number 1 fan!"  
Kuroo says to you 

You start to blush "I have a surprise for you!" You say as you look up at him

"Oh really now?" He starts to smirk and blush 

"I made it myself! May I?" You say holding out your hand 

"Of course" he holds out his hand it's so big and soft even with all the calluses he has from playing volleyball and playing games with Kenma. You place your hand facing downward into his big hand and open it and he put his other hand on top of my one hand that is place in his. You open your hand and let go of the velvet tassel you made and pull your hand out slowly from in between his hands and feel his long fingers as you feel your cheeks filling up with heat. 

"Certain victory" he reads aloud "you made this for me?" He looks at you with a gentle excited smile

"Yes" you say sheepishly and turn away

"I will put it on the bench! We will win for sure now thank you y/n!" He says hugging you and picking you up a little bit. But soon let's go because Kenma is walking up to the both of you glaring at Kuroo. 

"I was just thanking her for making this so we win!" Kuroo says showing him the tassel

"Okay, y/n, mom wants to know if you are going to be home for dinner or if you're inviting a friend over" Kenma asks you 

"Gosh she can just text me herself! I'm going to be home for dinner. I have no where to be know that Misha (your friend) got a boyfriend and is spending all her time with him." You say to Kenma 

"Would you be okay if Kuroo came over for dinner then and stay the night? Mom and dad said it was okay. We are gonna play some games after dinner." Kenma says to you. 

"Sounds good I call purple remote!" You say punching both of them in the arm

"Damn I was gonna call purple remote I guess I'll take red then" Kuroo acts like the punch hurt

"Okay we have to go play our other game now bye sis" Kenma says to you 

"Bye" Kuroo says waving the tassel you made for him with a big smile on his face. 

You smile at him "Kenma wait! I need to ask you something!"

"Can it wait? We really have to go"

"Oh okay yeah sure"

"Why will Kenma not let Kuroo make a move!? Or is Kuroo just that scared of Kenma? Oh my gosh if he is scared of me I would be so sad" you think to yourself 

The game is almost over they won the first set! The second set is almost theirs! "Oh no is Kuroo okay? He just put himself on the sidelines" you lean over the railing to look at him he looks up at you and you mouth the words "are you okay?" Concerned for him 

"Yeah, I'm fine just my thumb" he mouths back to you 

You mouth back "I'll kiss it better later" and you wink at him

He mouths back "looking forward to it" he starts to blush and turns his head back to the game. 

And they win! They are going to spring Nationals!! 

"Kuroo is gonna get one hell of a surprise later tonight after Kenma goes to bed" you think to yourself. 

You rush up to Kenma and Kuroo and pull them both into a big hug. "Congrats boys! You're going to nationals!"

"All because of this!" Kuroo raises the tassel high in the air for everyone to see

"Good job bro!"

"You wanted to talk to me?" Kenma asks you 

"Yeah can we talk on the way home?" 

"K" Kenma says

"Hey I'll see you at my house go get some stuff from your place and meet me at my house" Kenma says to Kuroo

"Alright I'm gonna shower before I come over though so it may be around 30 minutes" Kuroo says 

"K" Kenma says back to him putting his arm around you so you don't linger. 

~~in the car with Kenma~~

"Why Ken!?"

"Why what?"

"Why won't you let Kuroo make a move!? We both like each other!"

"I don't want him to make a move on you because you're my sister. I've seen how he treats girls and if he treats you like that you will be broken hearted!"

"Wait how does he treat girls?"

"He treats them as if they are a toy, and he's told me his count which is 8, and I don't want you to be number 9!"

"But Ken! I like him! A lot! And he likes me a lot! He has always liked me and he is has only done it with one person he wants to seem cool in front of you! Ken I love him and he loves me!"

"How do you know!?"

"Because we talk every day! We've been talking for a long time! And he's told me things that he's never told you!"

"W-wait what? He lied to me?" 

*calls kuroo* 

"Who are you calling?"

"None of your business y/n"

"It is true!? You've only been with one other girl? Did you lie to me? Or did you lie to y/n? Do you really like y/n? Do you love her!?"

* puts it on speaker*

"I lied to you Kenma, I wanted to seem cool and get you to notice me yes, I've only slept with one other girl, and yes I really like her, I love her" Kuroo says

*hang up the phone*

"Detarame!" (Bullshit)

*pulls the car over*

You start to hear sobbing. "Ken-"

"Stop I need to think"  
......

"He does love you y/n, I've known for a long time. I was just scared. Scared that he would hurt you and then I would have to beat him up because I am older"

"By three minutes" 

Kenma chuckles "that's besides the point. I love you and I want the best for you and I knew Kuroo could give it to you but I was scared. Scared that if things went sour that we couldn't hang out anymore I didn't want that for you I know he loves you he talks about you all the time when you aren't around and he mumbles a lot about you too he doesn't think I can hear him say it but I do."

"I love you too Ken" you say as you pull him into a hug "now call him back and say sorry, or I'll kick your butt!" You say with tears in your eyes 

*calls Kuroo*

"I-I'm so-"

"I'm sorry Kenma that I lied to you! I love your sister and I wouldn't do anything to hurt her I promise! I will love her with every ounce of my body and heart I will not disrespect her in any way!"

"I know"

"You know?"

"Yes I called to say that I'm sorry, I've known that you're in love with her and want the best that's why I give you my blessing"

"Kenma you're the best!!!" 

*hangs up phone and puts the car in drive*

"Now if I hear you two being too loud I will kick down the door and rip him off you or you off him with a blind fold on! Got it!?"

"Yes dad" you say giggling And Kenma laughs with you!

You're both home now playing games before dinner. 

*knock knock*

"Come in!"

"THANK YOU FOR HAVING ME!" Kuroo yells so both our mom and dad can her him as he bows before coming in 

"Of course Kuroo!" Both our mom and dad say

"Get in here nerd and play with us before dinner! We are playing Mario cart and I'm in the lead like always" you smirk and shove Kenma 

"Hey! Not fair" he shoves you back

"Hey now! That's enough" he squeezes in between the two of us putting one arm around me and one arm around Kenma

"Dinners ready!" 

"Sweet what are we having?"

"Pork ramen tonight" 

"Ohh yum!

"Thank you for the food!" We all say and bow and dig

"You boys must be hungry!" Our mom says

"We played 4 games almost back to back Mrs. Kozume!" Kuroo says 

"Oh boy! I heard you boys are going to spring nationals though!"

"Yes we are! I'm so excited! We get to see some friends from Karasuno again!" 

"Oh that reminds me Kurro I need to text Hinata that we made it to Nationals they are gonna be a sight for sore eyes!" Kenma says excited to see his friend Hinata again

"Wait Hinata is that red head with the wicked quick attack right!?" You ask 

"Yes he is!" Both boys say

"Ohh I want to see that quick attack of his! Can I come guys please!??" You look at both Kuroo and Kenma with puppy dog eyes

Kuroo looks at you and his face turns red 

"Of course you can go sweetheart I wouldn't want you to miss any game your brother plays in!"

"But mom?" Kenma says 

"No buts she's your sister and she is gonna go. We all are going to go." Your mom says

"Fine"

"One month!" Kuroo says excitedly

"May I be excused now mom? I'm done and I have some homework I need to finish" you ask 

"Of course Kenma do you have homework?"

"Yes..."

"Kuroo will help me though right!?"

*cough cough* Kuroo starts choking oh his ramen a little bit

"Excuse me I choked a little bit, of course I'll help you." Kuroo says 

And hour and a half passes by 

"You boys ready to get your ass handed to you on a platter!?"

"Oh you're on y/n! Kenma just has a couple more math problems to do and we will be done" Kuroo says 

"Okay I'll get the console started up" you say

*10 minutes later* 

"And done! Good job Kenma!" Kuroo says to Kenma 

"Now time to kick your ass in some Mario cart boys!" You say handing the red and blue remote to the boys. 

*30 minutes pass* 

"Woohoo!" You say loudly as you stand up and bow getting first place

"Alright I'll admit defeat with that one." Kuroo says laughing loudly 

"Shhh mom and dad are sleeping" Kenma says

"Oops" you and Kuroo say and laugh quietly 

"I'm gonna play some animal crossing now" Kenma says 

"Okay" Kuroo says

"I'm gonna go outside and play with the volleyball both of you are more than welcome to come out if you want" you say as Kenma already had his headphone in his ears. 

"I'll come out with you" Kuroo says

"Sweet!"

You both start bumping the ball back and forth 

"So if I remember correctly you said you would kiss my thumb better right?"

"Oh yeah I did say that huh must have forgot" you say shrugging and passing the ball back to him

"It still hurts I think a kiss would make it feel better"

"Oh suck it up big boy" you say giggling 

"You like to tease a lot huh? But guess what!? Kenma said I can have you now. If you'll have me as your boyfriend?" He asks inching closer to you

"I'll have to think about it" you start setting the volleyball to yourself for a little bit and then set it to him with a smirk on your face

He grabs the volleyball with one hand "oh little lady, you're not gonna get off the hook that easily"

Him grabbing the ball like that send a shiver down your spine you go and try to grab the ball and he puts it above his head so you can't grab it 

"No fair!" You start to pout

"Answer the question then little lady" he says smirking

"I think you already know the answer"

"Oh I know but I need to hear you say it with your words like a big girl"

You roll your eyes at him 

"That's gonna get you a spanking little miss, now big girls use their words"

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend" you say jumping and grabbing the ball from him but he grabs you mid air making you drop the ball

"Got ya!" He says as you wrap your legs around his hips and drop the ball

"Ooh!" You feel your face turning red 

"That's a good girl, I've been waiting a long time to do this."

"Do wh-" you start to say but get cut of my his lips meeting yours

"Oh Kuroo, I want you"

"Now?"

"Yes, I've wanted you for a while now"

He carries you to his room and Kenma looks up from his game to see him carrying you. Kenma raises his eyebrow at the two of you. 

"Hang on" Kuroo says and sets you down on your bed 

He goes over to Kenma you can barely hear him but he says thank you, and tells him to turn the volume up a little bit. Kenma rolls his eyes and goes to his room. Kuroo goes out of sight for a second you don't know where but you hear shuffling like he's digging around in his bag. 

He comes back holding something in each hand. "May I?"

You give him your hand and he give you the tassel you made him "give it to me again when we go to Nationals" 

"Can do Kuroo"

"What's in your other hand?" You ask him

"Wouldn't you like to know" 

"Actually yes I would" you say crossing your arms 

He starts kneeling down on your floor because he's so tall and starts kissing your lips. His lips are so soft you think to yourself 

He stands up and picks you up and wraps your legs around his hips he sits down on your bed. And whispers in your ear "are you sure you want to?"

"Yes" you moan back in his ear

"Oh fuck that was hot" he growls in your ear

He start to take your shirt off and you take his off next then he lays down with you on top of him and he start unbuttoning your pants and you slip out of them revealing your thing to him you hear a low growl come from the deep of his throat. 

"Fuck" is what he says 

"I love you Kuroo"

"I love you y/n"

You feel is length between your wet slits and you start grinding on his big length and he starts grinding back you feel his hands on your back one of his hands is still closed holding something but his other hand that isn't holding something is now holding onto your ass and he is making you move with him in rhythm you let out a gentle moan and pull his shorts down to reveal he's not wearing any boxers he looks at you with a smirk and you see how hard he is and how big and long he is you grasp it in your hands and start moving your hand up and down up and down and as you start to go down there he puts a finger under your chin and pulls you back up to meet his eyes and says 

"Uh uh, ladies first" and with a snap of his fingers up against your back your bra comes off

"Wow for only having been with one person you sure know how to take a bra off" you say laughing a little

"I'm gonna be honest Kenma and I practiced on each other when I was going into my first year of high school" 

"That's not weird I'm guessing it was my bra's you guys used?"

"Uhh I'm not gonna answer that"

You roll your eyes but right after he smacks your ass and flips you over and he is now on top, "I told you that would get you in trouble little miss." He smirks at you

"Now I'm gonna tease the hell out of you until you beg for it!" He smirks as he starts kissing your lips and starts to move down your jaw line and kisses your ear and bites it a little and then moves to your neck and starts kissing and sucking a little bit 

"Hey no hickeys!" 

"Yes ma'am" he says which rilles you up and he continues to kiss down your neck and down your chest your breath is hot and heavy and fast paced 

"Aww look at that, and I haven't even gotten to the best part and you're already worked up" he says against your chest

"Yeah right, I've got self control" you start slowing your breathing down which lowers your heart rate

"Damn you're good, and so fucking gorgeous"

He resumes kissing down your chest over your nipple going back and forth between both of them and they are both now wet and hard he looks up at you and you're still breathing normal with a normal heart rate and smirk at him "I can do this all day"

You hear a chuckle come from his mouth which is now on your stomach and it tickles a little bit you giggle a little. 

"Tickle?" He asks

"A little bit you look down at him, damn I like seeing you down there" you say with a smirk and lay your head back on the pillow as he starts resuming kissing you and kissed down to your panties and kisses the top and goes down but "misses" and start kissing your inner thigh all the way down to your feet and tickles your feet a little bit. 

"Hey that's not fair!" You try to sit up but he sits up and looks at you with pleading eyes so you lay back down 

He pulls down your panties to reveal how wet you are 

"Hot damn looks like you're getting ready for something" he licks his lips "may I?"

"Wow such a gentleman you are babe of course"

"Thank you my lady"

You lay down and he start licking so sweetly and then he start to add fingers into the mix hitting you're sweet spot you grab the sheets tightly and let out a moan 

"Oh fuck babe"

"You like it?"

All you can muster out after that is "uh huh" in a moan voice 

"Good that means I'm doing my job right" he says and starts back at it but faster 

"Oh fuck, I think I'm about to cum" you say in your mind 

"You good babe? You got really quiet all of the sudden"

"I-I-I-I think I'm gonna cum"

"Ahhh only good girls get to cum you better ask nicely" he smirks

You grab a hand full of his hair and move it out of his face from the sweat that is sticking to his face you kiss him and ask "please make me cum baby" with a low growl from deep inside of you 

"Fuck that was hot, good girl" he says and start eating again but adds another finger to the mix

"Right there baby, it's coming!"

You feel a wave of relief come over you as your climax hits the peak and you clench the sheets and your legs start to clench with his head still licking up your juices 

"That was hot Babe" he says coming up to your face dripping with sweat and you move his hair out of the way so you can see both his beautiful eyes and he moves your hair out of your face as well

"Y-*Huff* yeah it was*huff*" you say out of breath

"Looks like I literally took your breath away" he whispers in your ear

"Your turn" you turn over and now you're on top of him he's so tall compared to you being only 5' 4" you're a couple inches shorter than Kenma is and Kuroo is 6' 2" almost a whole foot taller than you. 

"My turn huh?" He laughs maybe a little too loud and you hear knocking on the door 

"Kuroo, you're being too loud" Kenma   
says 

You start going down on him and put your mouth around his length and use your hand and he hold your hair out of the way for you

"Shit," he whispers in exctacy "s-sorry Kenma" he says pushing your head down so you gag a little bit

"I told y/n of you guys were too loud I would come in there and rip you two apart! It's almost 11:30 be quiet!" He says in a hushed tone " I'll give you one more try and then I will come in there"

"Right!" Kuroo says giggling at me quietly. 

"Oh fuck, ya know you didn't beg for me to give it to you like I thought you would honestly....." he pauses as you take the whole length in you mouth " oh geez"

"Get the fuck up here" he pulls your mouth off and has you hold out your hand "this is the other thing I brought with me, you're sure you want to? You may not be able to walk tomorrow I've been holding back from doing this to you for a while now, every chance we almost had of being alone together I brought one with me ever since I first was sexually attracted to you and wanted to rearrange your insides" you hold out your hand and he give you a condom that says "magnum, XL" "holy shit you have to use magnums!?" Your eyes widen 

"Uhhh yeah.. is that a bad thing?"

"Hell no," you say opening the package and look at him while putting it on, "I want you here and now Kuroo Tetsurō"

"I've been waiting so long to hear that, that was hot by the way" he moans pulling you to him and kissing you you sit up and open yourself up to him and you slowly start to feel him enter you. Your eyes roll into the back of your head with pleasure "oh fuck me Kuroo-San" 

"You don't have to tell me twice" he says as he puts the whole length inside of you which is a little painful but it's worth it to finally have the love of your life inside of you. 

He starts going harder and harder and both of you hate moaning and groaning but quietly 

" I want to switch and be on top" he says but before you can lie on your back your on your hand and knees on your bed while he is standing on the floor giving it to you from behind and it hits your sweet spot just right and his fingers go inside your mouth and play with your tongue and he takes them out and stars playing with your clit and you start riding the wave again and "here it comes "I'm coming babe!" You say in a hush moan and that's when he notices you're even more wet and pulls out and lays you on your back and puts a pillow underneath your butt to get a better angle and he's going hard and you're holding his hand and your legs are over his shoulders

"I-I'm about time cum baby" he says pulling out and taking the condom off and having you get on your knees so he can cum all over your face a warm sticky goo comes out and he finishes his wave of climax "wait here" he says pulling his pants on and going to the bathroom leaving you in your room

"Hey Kenma you're still up?"

"Uhh yeah I just wanted to make sure nothing bad happened" 

"She's fine, may be a little sore but she's fine" he laughs 

Kenma doesn't laugh but he says "okay" 

Kuroo comes back into the room with a nice warm wet towel and wipes off your pretty cum covered face 

He whispers in your ear "you look hot with my cum all over your face" and winks at you 

You finish taking everything off your face and put on Kuroo's shirt which is like a dress on you " how do I look?" You ask

"Perfect" he says while you do a little twirl "I'm hungry now. I want some yogurt. Wanna go watch Kenma and cuddle?"

"I wouldn't ask for anything else" he picked you I and kisses yo I again and you both go get some yogurt and he grabs a blanket to cover you up with and hold you tight in his arms as you fall asleep on the couch watching Kenma play animal crossing. 

The end


End file.
